Systems have been proposed that may determine when a leading edge of a working portion of an instrument is advanced from a first medium to a second medium. Such systems may utilize sensors to monitor conditions associated with the advancement of the working portion to automatically determine when the leading edge passes from the first medium to the second medium. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,948, which is incorporated by reference herein, describes one such system.